


Sueños perdidos

by Ruori



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Past Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruori/pseuds/Ruori
Summary: Una vez más las pesadillas del pasado acechan por las noches, pero esta vez habrá alguien con quien compartirlas, y quizás... algún secreto oculto salga a la luz.





	Sueños perdidos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y parte de la trama está tomada del manga de Sailor Moon, así que todos los derechos sobre estos los posee Naoko Takeuchi que es su autora.

Corrían sin detenerse en ningún momento al unísono angustiosos gritos de horror resonaban en sus oídos; aquellos antiguos pasillos de colores brillantes y dorados, ahora solo había sangre y los cuerpos sin vida de antiguos sirvientes.  
  
El príncipe miraba en dirección de donde habían venido, con la esperanza de ver a sus otros tres hermanos. De los cuales se había separado hace rato, para entretener a aquel demonio, mientras él, con la ayuda de Kunzite, conseguía escapar. Quería pararse y volver sobre sus pasos para ayudarles, pero tenía claro que el contrario no se lo iba a permitir.  
  
–¡Debemos volver, Kunzite! Abandonarles a su suerte es lo último que quiero hacer. Vamos los cinco juntos a la Luna, como antes haciamos… ¿me estás escuchando?–Preguntó mientras a cada palabra su enfado aumentaba, no podía entender porque quería abandonarles a su suerte de aquella forma, ¿ya no eran nada para él?  
  
–Escúchame, Endymion. No pienso permitir que te pase nada, nunca. Ellos tres son parte del shitennou, yo mismo les entrené y enseñé. Son los más fuertes de la Tierra… se han quedado por ti.  
  
Sentenció de forma contundente, haciendo al príncipe sobresaltarse. Segundos después, sacó su espada para atacar a uno de los soldados enemigos, al mismo tiempo que tiró de la mano de su maestro y mejor amigo para hacerle continuar.  
  
–Ellos se han quedado para que puedas reencontrarte con Serenity y pidas ayuda a la Luna, pero si te detienes y regresas, su… esfuerzo no servirá de nada.  
  
El príncipe y heredero del trono dorado sabía cual iba a ser la verdadera palabra que iba a decir, sacrificio. Habían decidido pelear sabiendo el resultado final solo por su felicidad, y enviado a su líder para asegurarse que no volvía. Lágrimas de dolorosa impotencia salían por sus ojos, no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿egoísta quizás?  
  
Era peor que aquel monstruo, alguien que no ha podido ver los sentimientos de aquellos que son sus hermanos… ¿cómo podían a pesar de todo ayudarle de esa forma? Golpeó la muñeca del contrario usando la mano que tenía libre con fuerza, para liberarse así del fuerte agarre. Una vez libre, se giró para poder ir a ayudar poco le importaba si moría también, sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hizo caer.  
  
–¿Dónde te crees que vas, maestro? Ellos lo han decidido y no les harás cambiar de opinión, así que, si quieres hacer algo útil, deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado y estúpido… No sabes nada de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, Endymion, y por lo que puedo ver, no lo entenderás nunca.  
  
–¿Acaso no te importan tus compañeros? ¿Tus hermanos? ¡Nunca me esperé eso de ti, Kunzite! Si tienes valor volvamos juntos y peleemos–Con dificultad por el golpe se levantó, para encarar así a su acompañante, ahora no tenía miedo. Quería ayudar y ser útil.  
  
–Supongo que entonces has elegido por las malas… Que descanses, su majestad.  
  
El príncipe iba a replicar a qué se refería cuando un fuerte golpe lo dejó totalmente inconsciente, solo podía escuchar todo lo que le rodeaba, pero no reaccionaba. Quería despertar, pero no podía, unos cálidos brazos le arrastraban a algún lugar de su consciencia que desconocía totalmente.

Un grito resonó por toda la habitación, para un instante después un hombre en la cama levantarse de inmediato ante aquella pesadilla. Esos recuerdos volvían una y otra vez sin cesar a su mente, ¿era necesario tener que recordar el día perdió a sus mejores amigos? El destino le estaba castigando.  
  
Sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas que derrababan sus ojos sin cesar como aquel fatídico día, deseaba dejar de llorar, pero tenía bien claro que no iba a ser posible. Una presencia sintió detrás, para encontrarse el espíritu de aquel que había protagonizado aquel recuerdo.  
  
–¿Se encuentra bien, maestro? Parece que ha vuelto a tener una pesadilla, un recuerdo de su pasado supongo.  
  
No quería hablarle pues porque sino se hubiera negado cuando se lo pidió, todos estarían vivos, apartó su vista del líder del shitennou para observar la luna, que, como de costumbre brillaba con gran esplendor.  
  
–Todo lo que dije aquel día era mentira, maestro… A excepción de una cosa–Una pequeña sonrisa que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver se asomó por su rostro antes de acercarse para tocar de forma etérea su hombro.  
  
–¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a ayudarlos? Ahora podríamos ser todos felices juntos y… y no tendría que observaros solo desde una piedra.  
  
–Si hubieras ido, todos estaríamos muertos, incluido tú. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y no me arrepiento por ello–Un silencio incómodo reinó por la habitación unos segundos mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos– ¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar, maestro?  
  
Apartó su mirada una vez más, no lo sabía, no sabía la respuesta de aquella pregunta. Ambas manos llevó a su cabello alborotándolo con nerviosismo, siempre había querido hacer algo pero ahora que se le planteaba las cosas de otro modo, todo cambiaba.  
  
–No lo sé, Kunzite, ¿estás feliz con mi respuesta? Yo… ¿por qué pasó todo aquello? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz?  
  
Caricias incorpóreas empezó a sentir en su pelo, seguía intentando aguantar sus lágrimas, pero le era imposible. Empezó a llorar con todavía más fuerza por todo. Sus recuerdos, por sus hermanos, miedos, errores… Unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento y dolor, que solo su guardián más fiel podía llegar a entender, pues había estado junto con él aquel día, como siempre había jurado hacerlo.  
  
–Vas a ser feliz, como nosotros lo seremos mientras podamos estar a tu lado, aunque sea con una barrera tan grande… Pero a la vez tan fina. Yo solo puedo ser feliz si veo una sonrisa en su rostro, Endymion.  
  
–¡Ya no soy Endymion, soy Mamoru Chiba y tengo otra vida! Y tú… y tú también deberías tener otra. No solo quiero mi felicidad, quiero la de Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite y la tuya.  
  
Kunzite negó con la cabeza, mientras en su rostro su sonrisa se volvió algo triste, ya que tenía bastante claro que aquello que su príncipe deseara sería imposible, al igual que su deseo también lo sería.  
  
–Siempre has sido una de las personas más importantes para mí, siempre te admiré en todo momento, eras mi modelo a seguir por muy infantil que pudieras llegar a ser en algunos momentos–Segundos se detuvo pensando si debía continuar hablando, finalmente decidió continuar–. Y aquel que más amo…– Murmuró con algo de vergüenza para sí mismo, algo poco común en él, pues acababa de confesar unos sentimientos que llevaban demasiado tiempo guardados.  
  
Solo esperaba que no lo hubiera oído, ya que mejor que nadie tenía claro que el corazón de aquel que amaba pertenecía solo a la princesa de la Luna. Suspiro de los labios del shitennou salió al ver como su señor le observaba, algo sorprendido pues tampoco era muy habitual en él permanecer en sus pensamientos durante tanto tiempo.  
  
–Maestro, debería descansar… Pensar en todo eso solo le hará más daño, piense que ahora puede vivir una vida feliz junto con quien ama–Pronunciar aquello por supuesto le dolía, pero debía aceptarlo, nunca tendría algo que nunca le perteneció¬. –Y no se preocupe por las pesadillas, estaré velando por usted, como el resto del shitennou. Siempre estaremos a su lado hasta el último día de nuestras vidas.  
  
Tras aquello se fue, sin ver como Mamoru quería detenerlo, para que estuviera con él, como siempre había estado.  
  
–Kunzite… Siento tanto no poder estar contigo, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, ¿habría cambiado nuestro destino juntos? –Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras volvía a conciliar el sueño. Rogando a todos los dioses, que esta vez si soñaba algo, fuera con buenos momentos pasados junto con aquel que su corazón siempre quiso amar, y no se dio cuenta hasta demasiado tarde...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado la historia, ¡y hasta la próxima!


End file.
